


A mug of cold coffee

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker!Harry, Bakery, Coffee, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a tired uni student who at his way to a lecture finds both coffee and a pretty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mug of cold coffee

**Author's Note:**

> um so yeah please don't judge me because 1. this is my first work ever, EVER. and 2. i'm swedish so my english might not be amazing or even right. but other than that just enjoy. or at least i hope you will.

Louis didn't remember why he had crawled out of bed in the morning, what was so important anyway? Life? Nope. Nah. Not at all.

 

He only had one lecture so really he was overreacting but the lecture was in the ass crack of dawn. Literally. No not literally but oh my god it was early. His legs felt numb and he missed his blanket and his soft pillows. They had been so warm and so soft, he had felt like a warm little puppy. Louis missed the feeling. He missed it so much that he thought about nothing else and nearly got run over by a car. Ugh, typical life. Always there to fuck it up for you. He wanted to shout at the bloody idiot who did not RESPECT PEOPLE! but he didn't. Louis didn't have the energy.

 

Instead, his eyes fell upon a big sign. "Coffee :-) Hot! Black! Americano! Latte!" He cringed at the sight of the smileyface, damned be everyone who dared to be happy in the early hours. Damn them all! But he did feel the need for some caffein. So instead of taking a left to the uni he walked towards the sign and the promise of coffee.

 

A bell over the door singed its little happy song as he stepped in, immediately confronted with the smell of pastries and freshly baked bread. So it was a bakery then, alright that worked too he thought to himself as he eyed the different croissants filled with jam or chocolate. After a minute or two Louis had made up his mind, but unfortunately there was no one there to serve him. He hadn't even noticed to be honest, the croissants had taken up all his given activity. He looked around, then coughing. No respons. He tried with a "hello?" That had a better effect and he heard a voice from inside the bakery yelling "in a minute!". And out stormed a... oh my god, a long limbed boy with wild brown locks and green eyes. He had flour on his cheeks and was possibly the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen. And he wasn't even exaggerating.

 

In no time at all Louis had forgotten all about what he wanted to buy. Screw the damn pastries, what he wanted was this boy. He almost got scared of his own thoughts because honestly, he had just met him and he hadn't even talked to him. And maybe he should? He had been silent for a long time now. Hadn't he?

 

\- Um hrm, yeah, I'd like... the... ah... chocolate filled croissant? It sounded like a question. Why did it sound like a question? He wanted to bang his head against the counter.

\- Okay, they're really good! the boy chirped and didn't seem to notice the effect he had on Louis. Anything else?

Yes your name, number and schedule please.

\- Um a coffee please. With milk. But still strong. You know. Early morning... Jesus christ he blabbered, such a blabber mouth. Shut up already, like honestly.

\- Of course! the boy turned his back to Louis and poured up some hot coffee in a mug. Louis had time to breath and looked carefully at the boy's back. He was tall, like really tall. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and the curls was wild and surrounded his ears like small wings. It was cute, really cute. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a apron and black trousers. All covered in flour and old bits of dough.

 

He turned around.

\- Here you go! That'll be 2,30 please.

\- Thanks, I'm uh... Louis by the way. Why did he say his name? Honestly it wasn't like he'd ever see this boy again. But it was too late now. He looked up at the boy through his lashes. God, he was really pretty. Full pink lips and those green green eyes.

\- Nice to meet you Louis, I'm Harry. Like Harold but casual.

He didn't seem to think it was weird that he had told him his name. And if he did, he hid it well.

\- Well then, hello Harold.

So what now...? He didn't want to leave just yet but at the same time he didn't know what to say next.

\- So um, do youuu... study at the uni?

Ah the old student trick, do I know you? Have I seen you in class before? Classic.

\- No I don't at the moment, I want to later but my aunt needed help here so I figured I might as well earn some money... You know, before heading off to uni.

\- Yeah I know what you mean, studying is really fun and all, but I'm broke all the time. And I don't really have time for a job.

He found it be easier than he thought to talk to Harry, he was nice and soon 20 minutes had passed and they were still talking. And Louis really wanted to have his number. Because truth be told, he never wanted to stop talking to this boy.

\- I'm pretty sure you're coffee is cold by now, Harry looked down at the mug between them. The mug filled with coffee and milk that Louis hadn't even touched.

\- Oh yeah... It probably is... He picked it up and drank. Yup you're right, ice cold.

\- Well since I stalled you and all, would you like another? In a cup this time maybe... I mean... there's not so many customers right now so we can probably sit down for a moment.

Harry looked for the first time a bit embarrassed and unsure of himself. A tint of pink flushed his cheeks and Louis had the sudden urge to kiss him.

\- Yeah I'd like that. He smiled and the green eyed boy and he watched as Harry's cheeks flushed with more pink. He was pretty.

 

Harry went back into the bakery and Louis picked a table near the back next to a window. The armchairs were covered in a deep red color, almost burgundy. He placed his bag with his books about literature and old dusty writers next to him. He had already missed about 15 minutes of his lecture so he didn't feel guilty. He could always read Zayn's notes later anyway.

 

Harry soon returned with two cups of coffee and two croissants, balancing them in his hands. It looked hard but he managed it well.

\- That is some skills.

\- Yeah, Harry laughed, that's the kind of things you get good at from working here.

He sat down opposite Louis and placed one of the cups in front of him. He smiled as a thank you and he pink returned once again to Harry's cheeks. Louis cheered silently and danced conga in his mind. This was definitely better than reading about the biggest writers and their works during the renaissance. Way better.

 

They talked. And talked. And talked some more. After two hours Louis looked at his watch, surprised by the time and remembering the morning lecture. He had to get back to read Zayn's notes before he went home to his family during the weekend.

\- Listen, I have, I have to go now, but um... can I maybe have your number? I had a great time.

Harry smiled at Louis, nodding his head.

\- Of course, yeah, sure. He took out an old receipt from the pocket on his apron and Louis offered him a pen. When he got the small piece of paper back from Harry it was filled with numbers. Numbers that now were a little bit sacred to be honest. He digged in his own bag and found a ripped piece of paper that he wrote down his own number on. Signing with "Louis :-)". Because suddenly a smileyface didn't seem so ridiculous or even mocking anymore.

 

After a shy goodbye and even a small hug, Louis stepped out in the sunlight again. With numbers to a pretty boy safely in his pocket and with a smile on his lips. So this is why he had gotten up in the morning. It had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly haven't even read through this. it's really late ok.  
> IF you want be to post more, please tell me so, because honestly, i'm really unsure of my writing skills, especially in english and i've read to many great fics that what i just wrote seem shit to me. so yeah.  
> kudos would mean the world to moi.   
> merci beaucoup mes petits croissants <3


End file.
